


Social distancing

by LittleGrayTurtle



Series: instadrabbles [1]
Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teasing, covid boredom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGrayTurtle/pseuds/LittleGrayTurtle
Summary: Being locked up under one roof with someone can be quite a challenge. Thank god, Skype is a thing.the gazette - headache man
Relationships: Aoi/Uruha (the GazettE), Reita/Ruki (the GazettE)
Series: instadrabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682065
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Social distancing

‘I can’t with him’ Reita sighed. ‘I am officially, in all aspects done with him and I want a divorce.’ 

‘We’re not even married!’ Ruki screamed straight into Reita’s thigh, his head plastered to Reita’s lap.

A low chuckle could be heard from the laptop. ‘ _Where is he even?’_ Uruha asked, faking the concern.

‘Well, actually…’ Reita started and sent his gaze downwards. ‘He is sitting on the floor, his head is resting on my thighs and I suspect he is trying to choke himself, considering how rarely I can feel him breathe.’

‘ _And why exactly is he doing that?_ ’ Aoi dug deeper into the topic and rested his head on top of Uruha’s shoulder. 

‘Well how the hell am I supposed to know?!’ Reita threw his arms hopelessly in the sky. ‘How about you ask yourself!’ 

The pair was sitting in the dinning room of their apartment, having a Skype call with Aoi and Uruha. All of the stress and frustration of the past few days was so rough on them, they decided it was right occasion to spend some quality time together and give each other support. Since the government forbid any kind of social gatherings, they had to work something out. 

Actually, the former plan in Reita’s head was to call Uruha and whine about how Ruki is being a total pain in the ass. Maybe sprinkling something about how close he was from going completely insane. But then suddenly, when Reita was sure Ruki was once again locked up in the mini studio in their apartment, the little devil was miraculously done with the piece he started as soon as he heard Uruha’s voice coming from the laptop. 

On the other side Uruha wasn’t doing much better. He, as well, intended to have a complaint session with Reita about how annoyed he was at Aoi constantly making a fuss out of being locked up in the apartment. But then,surprisingly, shortly after calling Reita, Aoi was immediately there next to him on the couch, bribing him with an opened bottle of cheap wine. And when there was wine, how Uruha could resist. 

And that was the story of how the four of them ended up having a double date on Skype. Sort of. 

‘It just sucks so much!’ Ruki yelled from between Reita’s legs. ‘I just wanted to do that live, goddamnit!’

‘ _Well, we all did’_ Uruha sighed and lied his head on top of Aoi’s one. ‘ _But it came to everyone’s safety, right?’_

‘ _Yeah, exactly’_ Aoi confirmed. ‘ _And the fans matter the most, right.’_

‘But I wanted a live!’ Ruki pouted.

Reita could feel the full lips straight on the bare skin of his thighs. ‘Ruki, stop shouting’ Reita groaned and patted Ruki’s blonde shag. Because of the quarantine, black roots became very visible on Ruki’s hair. Well, okay, Reita wouldn’t have noticed it at all if it wasn’t for Ruki bitching about not being able to see Kaolu for the the hair styling. 

‘ _Don’t be so bratty, oh my god’_ Aoi rolled his eyes. ‘ _You are acting like a child.’_

‘Well, just so you know,’ Ruki raised up from his knees and squeezed himself in between the table and Reita’s chest, taking Reita’s lap as a free real estate for his ass. 

Reita looked straight into the web camera, offended at what has just happened and pointed his palms at Ruki’s back. He expected more of a reaction from his best friend Uruha than barely noticeable shake of the head and the corners of his mouth rolling up in a smile. Reita rolled his eyes into his skull. 

‘Reita and I, Ruki continued, getting his face closer and closer to the laptop screen, as if trying to threaten it. ‘We were supposed to go on a week of celebratory vacation overseas.’ 

‘ _Well, for once you can have a take out pizza instead of flying yourself all the way to Italy to eat one’_ Aoi pointed out. And he wasn’t wrong. Not at all. 

‘What?!’ The youngest opened his mouth in disbelief. But he recovered from the shock quickly and soon he crossed his arms on his chest. ‘What are you jealous that Uruha doesn’t take you for vacation?’ 

‘ _Actually, Ruki_ ’ Aoi squinted. ‘ _He does. We are simply much more smarter with our money and prefer not to spend it on unnecessary cravings.’_

‘I suppose you are talking about the cheap wine you are downing now, right?’ Ruki squinted back at the guitarist. He touched the nerve, since Aoi straightened his head up. 

‘ _Cheers to you_ ’ Aoi raised the glass of wine and downed it. He flipped Ruki off. 

Ruki mouthed a ‘Fuck you’ and flipped the guy back.

‘ _Guys, come on’_ Uruha took Aoi’s middle finger and lowered it. ‘ _Aren’t the two of you tired of being all grumpy and mean. How about he come up with ideas for what to do during the quarantine? What are you two doing to kill the time?’_

Even though Reita was maddly waving his hand right underneath his chin, trying to singal to Uruha it wasn’t a good idea to discuss that topic, Uruha completely ignored the signs and carried on with his question. Therefore Reita couldn’t do much more than helplessly hide his face inside his open palms. He felt Ruki’s chest expanding with an exhale longer than usual. There he was, about to begin the rant. 

‘Well, putting aside the few good rounds of sex that we had’ Ruki waved it off. He took a few seconds pause. ‘And few break up promises while playing Monopoly’ he added. ‘There is not much you can do, honestly. Thank god we still have Koron in the house, because if it wasn’t for him I would die out of boredom when Rei-chan is working out.’ 

‘ _We are trying to compose songs for the new,hypothetical album’_ Uruha bragged. 

Reita dug the fingers inside his face. He just did it. He dropped the bomb again. 

‘Don’t even start this topic, man’ Ruki leaned his head back and bumped Reita’s head with his own one. When he felt the hands on top of Reita’s face he turned around to check if there was something wrong. He pulled on Reita’s hands, making him reveal his face. And there was clear annoyance written all over it. Ruki just smiled and sheepishly fluttered his eyelashes at his boyfriend. 

‘Yeah, I would highly advise not to start this topic’ Reita shook his head. He wrapped his arms around Ruki’s stomach and perched his chin on top of younger’s shoulder. The pair on the screen looked at each other confused. 

‘What I meant,’ Ruki started and before there could be any complaints made out of Reita’s mouth, Ruki successfully prevented it from happening by shutting it close with his open palm. ‘I am, actually trying to compose some new tunes. And I wouldn’t say it is going well, but it’s going. I just you know guys’ he shrugged his shoulders. ‘I don’t want all of the frustration being poured into my songs, you know. Or in lyrics.’

‘ _Don’t tell me you are writing lyrics about the virus’_ Aoi chuckled and sipped on some more wine. ‘ _That would be pretty much ridiculous.’_

‘Why?’ Ruki asked, offended. ‘You know that I always write my lyrics about things that i feel deeply passionate about.’ 

‘ _Like?’_ Aoi backfired, cocking an eyebrow at the vocalist.

‘Well, like Yoin, for instance?’ Ruki mocked his band mate. ‘Isn’t it your song? Shouldn’t you know the lyrics to it? Hm?’ 

‘ _Well, since the last time we played it was in 2012 or something why would I remember lyrics to it.’_ It was Aoi who shrugged his shoulder this time. ‘ _It’s not like_ **_somebody_ ** _will be putting it on the setlist soon anyway.’_

‘Don’t cross the line’ Ruki took his hand off Reita’s face and pointed a finger at Aoi. ‘Oh yeah and don’t try to convince me you don’t listen to it about three times a day, patting yourself on the shoulder because you think you are so awesome.’ 

‘ _Actually,’_ Aoi started but Uruha covered his mouth before any kind of insult could escape from it. 

‘ _Guys, come on, stop it. I feel in danger for the screen of our laptops’_ Uruha laughed. He took an attempt on changing the topic. ‘ _So what you are implying on is that we should focus more on composing ballads, hn? If you are composing all of the angry beats and all.’_

‘No, no, no’ Ruki waved his hand. ‘You guys know that I don’t ever want to limit all of you or anything.’ He silenced the loud Aoi’s laugh with a deadly glare. ‘You are free to compose whatever you both want.’ 

‘Wow’ Reita awed. ‘What is this generosity of my boyfriend.’ 

‘You better don’t test the patience of your boyfriend, though.’ Ruki threatened. 

‘ _Yeah and you try not to give us another Leech slash Headache man slash In the middle of chaos moment, Ki-chan’_ Aoi poked his boyfriend with an elbow in the stomach, igniting a barely audible chuckle from Uruha. 

Ruki’s jaw dropped. ‘What did you just say?’ 

Knowing how sensitive Ruki was about his work, Reita placed his palms on his shoulders and started pressing on the tensed muscles. ‘Come on, Aoi is just joking, isn’t he?’ Reita asked and sent a cold glare straight into the camera. 

‘ _I mean you can’t tell me they are good songs’_ Aoi shrugged his arms. ‘ _They are fun bops, but there is nothing complicated about them.’_

‘Well then how about you compose the whole album by yourself this time?!’ Ruki raised his voice. ‘Good luck writing the lyrics.’ 

‘ _Oooh yeah because the lyrics to those songs are so good’_ Aoi raised an okay sign to his mouth and kissed it. ‘ _Muach, masterpieces.’_

‘I vomit original pain?’ Reita quoted the lyrics to In the middle of chaos, chuckling. 

The pair on the other side roared out laughing. 

‘ _Leave here before ditch deepens?_ ’ Uruha quoted Headache man. 

‘Okay, fine then’ Ruki stated, offended. ‘I am leaving!’ He slid out of Reita’s lap and even though the older tried to pull him back by his arm, he coldly slapped it away. Ruki angrily stomped to the other side of the table, taking a seat away from Reita and the laptop. 

Whatever the both of them were laughing at didn’t bother him at the moment, because as soon as he sat down his gaze landed on an opened pack of Michoko candies. Ruki licked his lips, considering if he should take one. After all in the quarantine he was definitely eating too many sweets, he didn’t want to get fat or anything. But just the mere memory of how tasty they were, soon left him reaching into the bag. 

Ruki looked back at Reita, because all of the talking and laughing ceased away. The bassist was looking at the screen intensely. ‘What are you doing?’ Ruki threw a candy at his boyfriend.

To Reita’s luck, Ruki was never good at precise aiming so the Michoko flew above him. He wasn’t taking his eyes off the screen. Reita licked his lips. ‘Damn, guys, that’s hot.’

Aoi and Uruha looked at each other confused. Aoi was the first one who got the gist of what Reita was trying to do. He leaned in and whispered something into Uruha’s ear.

‘What. Are. You. Doing.’ Ruki repeated his question. Whatever was going on in the video chat, Ruki was afraid he wouldn’t like him. 

‘ _Aoi, fuck’_ Uruha’s moan came out of the speaker.

Immediately, as if struck by a lightning, Ruki was on his feet, running to the laptop. Before Reita could explain it was all a joke, Ruki was shutting the laptop close. ‘Are you kidding me?!’ He yelled at his boyfriend. ‘Are you fucking kidding me?!’ 

‘Yes, I was actually just joking around’ Reita smiled widely and reached his arm to pull Ruki closer to himself. He nodded his head to make it clear he wanted Ruki to hop back in his lap. The younger complied and as soon as he was sitting he threw his arms around Reita’s neck and looked him in the eyes. ‘So what was going on in that screen?’ 

‘Nothing.’ Reita assured and placed his palms underneath Ruki’s lower back. ‘Just wanted to tease and annoy you a little bit, you are so cute when you get angry over nothings.’ He began on sliding his palms up and down the slim back. 

Ruki squinted at his boyfriend. ‘I sure hope so.’ He leaned his head on top of Reita’s shoulder. ‘It wasn’t funny what you guys were saying earlier.’ 

‘You know very well, we were just joking around. It was nice to laugh at nothings in all of this crap going around us.’ Reita gave a feather-like kiss to the top of Ruki’s blonde shag.

‘I figured, but it still made me a little bit angry, you know. You guys were straight up mean.’ He stated a complaint and started nibbling on Reita’s collarbone.

‘I’m sorry okay, maybe we did take it a little bit too far.’ Reita admitted. He placed his lips right next to Ruki’s left ear. His voice was lowered. ‘But promise me’ he pulled on Ruki’s earring with his teeth, feeling a wave of goosebumps going through Ruk’s body. ‘That you won’t stop making songs just because we joked about it.’ 

‘No way in hell’ Ruki straightened his back and looked Reita in the eyes. 

‘Good.’ Reita exhaled, relieved. After all, those few minutes Ruki was in the studio were a blessing in the times of pandemic. Reita’s ‘me time’.

‘What do you expect me not to make one hundred angry songs only to lock Aoi in the studio and make him listen to every single one of them until his ears bleed?’ Ruki smirked. 

‘Yeah, that’s the spirit!’ Reita cheered, a little bit hesitantly. Ruki was capable of cruelty and keeping the whole band on late night meetings sometimes because he was so picky about things. But he wasn’t that vicious, right?

‘A movie?’ Ruki proposed, excited.

‘Sure, what else we have to do’ Reita shrugged his shoulders. ‘Mind getting off my lap, then?’ 

Ruki crossed his arms. ‘Well I think after all of the mental abuse I was put upon today, I have the full right to demand to be carried.’ 

‘Fine.’ Reita mumbled and grabbed Ruki by the meaty thighs, standing up. It took him some shifting to not lose balance and fall on his face but soon he was picking a vigorous pace to the living room. 

‘No, stop.’ Ruki commanded. When Reita looked at him confused, he cleared up what he meant. ‘I want to go to the kitchen first.’ He smiled widely. ‘To get the snacks.’ 

‘Oh, I thought you already had your share of snacks today?’ Reita cocked an eyebrow at his boyfriend. 

‘Well then I am taking your share as well.’ Ruki shrugged his shoulders. ‘Prepare for a twice hard of a work out tomorrow, then. For the both of us.’ 

‘I doesn’t work like this Ki-chan’ Reita shook his head but picked up a pace to the kitchen anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> it ain't much but it's honest work  
> said me coming back to creative writing after half a year and ending up writing fluff anyway  
> stop me


End file.
